Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by Nathalie
Summary: The trio's 7th year at Hogwarts and the summer before. I finally posted chapter 2!! Please R&R!!!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter and friends (and enemies, for that matter). It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is another attempt of mine at a Harry Potter fic. It is the trios last year at Hogwarts. Let's see what happens..  
  
Here goes....  
  
  
  
Book 7: Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright and sunny day at Number 4 Privet Drive in the end of July. July 29th, to be exact. Harry Potter's 17th birthday was just two days away, and he did not seem even remotely excited for it at the moment. Not that he really had any reason to be happy. The Dursleys never bothered to celebrate his birthday and did whatever they could to make him unhappy. His friends usually sent him something to cheer him up on his birthday, and he was looking forwards to that, but what he really wanted was to see them in person.  
  
As if on cue, a small, very energetic owl flew in through Harry's open bedroom window and landed with a soft thud on the floor. Harry recognized it immediately as Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, or Pig, for short. He picked to twittering owl up from the floor and untied the letter attached to its foot. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
It read, in Ron's messy handwriting:  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
How is your summer coming along with the muggles? Hopefully not too bad.. Well, do you want to come spend the rest of the summer here? Mum says that Dumbledore recommended it, especially, with You-Know-Who running around. Hermione's coming too. Whether you want to or not, we are coming to pick you up July 30th at 4:00. Fred and George want to come along too. They invented a new treat that they are dying to try on that cousin of yours.  
  
We are going to travel by Floo powder to Arabella Figg's house, then walk over to your house to get you. Dad reckoned that the muggles wouldn't be too happy if we appeared in the fireplace. Everything is already arranged with Mrs. Figg. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Be ready!  
  
-Ron-  
  
As Harry finished reading the letter, he couldn't help grinning and running to tell the Dursleys that he would be leaving tomorrow. He ran to find either his uncle or his aunt to spread the good news. He found Uncle Vernon first. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon to go spend the rest of the summer at my friend's house. You know? Ron Weasley? He and is picking me up at 4:00. Is that ok with you? If not, I guess I'll just have to spend the rest of the summer sending owls to my friends and my godfather." At the mention of Sirius, Uncle Vernon's face turned beet red.  
  
"You won't have to do that because you will be seeing them in person, tomorrow afternoon, when they come to get you." He looked as if he was fighting some sort of internal struggle with every word. He didn't want Harry to be happy, but he did want to get rid of him for the rest of the summer. Plus, he especially did not want a potentially dangerous wizard getting involved.  
  
Harry smiled, then ran back up to his room to send Pig back to Ron.  
  
He responded:  
  
See you tomorrow at 4. Bring lots of "treats" for Dudley. -Harry-  
  
He smiled to himself as he tied the letter to Pig and tossed him out the window. Immediately, Harry started throwing all of his Hogwarts essentials into his trunk, including his prized broomstick, his trusty Firebolt.  
  
He had to admit, the broom was getting a little old, but he couldn't stand to part with it and buy a new one, mainly because all of the memories that he had with it. Defeating Malfoy in every Quidditch game. Taking a golden egg from a Hungarian Horntail in his 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament. Plus, it was the only thing that he had around to remind him of his godfather, Sirius Black, besides a picture or two of him from Harry's parent's wedding day.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts about his broomstick and continued packing. He noticed that he would need to get some new Hogwarts robes at Diagon Alley, as well as whatever else was assigned to Hogwarts 7th years.  
  
That night, Harry ate a meager dinner, as Dudley was still on his diet. He had managed to lose some weight, but he was still very large and when he sat down, his fat slightly sagged over the side of the chair. Apparently, every year at his school, he ate whatever he wanted, so any fat that he managed to lose during the summer, he gained back the following school year.  
  
When he returned to his room, he removed the loose floorboard and grabbed a few of the treats that Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid had sent him earlier in the summer. While munching on the food from his friends, Harry thought about how he would be leaving Privet Drive tomorrow afternoon and would hopefully have his first birthday celebration at Ron's house. He finished eating, changed into pajamas, and climbed into bed, eager for the next day to come.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to Hedwig playfully biting his finger. He put on his glasses, changed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. His breakfast was only a small apple slice, so he ate quickly, before returning to his room to do his homework. He locked the door so that none of the Durdleys could barge in on him.  
  
The day passed slowly as Harry completed the assignments his professors at Hogwarts had given him. At last, it was 3:45, so Harry headed downstairs to wait for the Weasleys to arrive. Aunt Petunia was nervously straightening cushions, while Uncle Vernon was pacing back and forth across the living room. Dudley was huddled in a corner, hiding next to a couch.  
  
At precisely 4:00, someone knocked on the door. Harry ran to the front door to open it. He pulled open the door and saw Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Hermione standing in front of him. It appeared that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had forced Fred and George to stay at home so that they wouldn't try something on Dudley. Even though the twins had left Hogwarts to years ago, they still lived with their parents.  
  
"Hermione! I didn't think you were coming also!"  
  
"Well, I did. So let us in already!"  
  
"Oh! Right. Sorry." He stepped aside and let the Weasleys and Hermione inside.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia glared at the group of wizards that just entered their living room, while Dudley stayed where he was in the corner, shivering with fear. Mr. Weasley tried to make conversation with the Dursleys while Ron and Hermione went upstairs with Harry to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was off delivering a letter, Harry wrote to Sirius telling him he was going to stay with Ron before school started.  
  
The trio returned downstairs and Mr. Weasley gave them a hand in carrying the trunk down the street. Harry muttered a quick good-bye to the Dursleys and headed out the door, not even waiting for an answer. Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley soon followed. When they were all outside, Uncle Vernon slammed the door in their faces.  
  
The group shrugged and lugged Harry's trunk down the street towards the home of Arabella Figg. Harry had found out the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts that Mrs. Figg was a witch assigned to help protect Harry. The walk was short and the group was soon knocking on the door of the elderly Mrs. Figg's house. She answered the door and graciously let them inside. She offered them some tea and cookies, but they declined, not wanting to keep Mrs. Weasley waiting.  
  
Ron grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace, then stepped in himself, along with Harry's trunk. He yelled "the Burrow!" then disappeared. Hermione went next and disappeared, then Harry took a handful of the powder, threw it into the fire, jumped into the flames, and shouted "the Burrow!"  
  
He started spinning and closed his eyes, not wanting to become sick. Abruptly, the spinning stopped and Harry opened his eyes and looked up. He was standing in the middle of the Weasley's living room. Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away waiting for him to arrive. Mr. Weasley suddenly Apparated next to the sofa and yelled for Mrs. Weasley. She came running into the room to greet everyone.  
  
"Hello Harry, dear. Ron, why don't you help Harry take his things up to your room. I already moved beds for Fred and George into it."  
  
With Hermione's help, Harry and Ron carried the heavy trunk to Ron's bedroom. Harry had seen it several times before, and it still looked exactly the same. The walls were orange, with Chudley Cannon posters taped up everywhere, along with a Chudley Cannon bedspread on Ron's bed. Fred and George's beds were placed in a corner, next to the bed that Harry could use during his visit with the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Bill and Charlie are staying home for a week or so, so we can play Quidditch with them. Percy's home too, but he's doing work of course. Grab your Firebolt and I'll get the others." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, most likely to find Ginny.  
  
Within a few minutes, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were gathered in the large Weasley backyard, each with a broom in hand. Since muggles lived not too far away, the group was forced to fly only a couple feet off of the ground. They divided into two teams of three and threw a Quaffle around and tried to get it in empty garbage cans.  
  
After an hour of playing, Mrs. Weasley called everyone inside to eat. All of the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione gathered around the large table and started eating. Harry ate a little bit of everything, as this was his first real meal since school had ended. Dinner passed quickly, as well as the rest of the evening. Before he knew it, Harry was taking a shower and climbing into bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up remembering that it was his 17th birthday. Discovering that Ron, Fred, and George had already gotten up, he dressed and headed downstairs. Nobody was in the kitchen, so he walked into the living room.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
All of the Weasleys and Hermione jumped out from behind some piece of furniture. Harry also saw Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin in the crowd. A minute later, the group separated to reveal a man with wild black hair standing in front of the fireplace with his back to Harry. The man slowly turned around and Harry saw his face.  
  
He gasped. "Sirius?!"  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ok that's it for chapter one. The title of this story is a work in progress because I'm not positive about what is going to happen in later chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it, so please tell me what you think. Flame me if you want, it will show me what I need to fix for later chapters. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or the evil reviewing gnomes of fanfiction will frown at you.  
  
Thanx!  
  
~*Nathalie*~ 


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends all belong to JK Rowling. No, sadly, not me.  
  
Thanx to all of those who reviewed chapter one! I appreciate it(  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Book 7: Chapter 2  
  
"Sirius?!"  
  
"Yep, Harry, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here? How did the trial go? Was Pettigrew caught?" Harry couldn't believe it. He was looking at his godfather that he hadn't seen few the past year. He'd heard from him, of course, but was never able to talk to him in person.  
  
Sirius' face broke into the smile Harry had seen in pictures from his parents' wedding day. "Well, I'm here because it's your 17th birthday, the trial went very well, and Pettigrew was caught."  
  
"So you're free, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I wanted to wait for your birthday and surprise you here with the Weasleys. I knew you weren't able to read the Daily Prophet, so I figured it would be a great way to wish you a happy birthday. So, happy birthday!" He reached out and pulled Harry into a fatherly hug, the first one Harry had ever had in his entire life, at least that he could remember.  
  
Sirius looked up and it was then that he really seemed to realize that they were standing in a room full of people staring at them. "Uh, Harry, why don't we talk later. There's a party to enjoy!"  
  
Everyone laughed together as Harry enjoyed his first ever birthday party. (A/N: Lots of firsts for Harry aren't there?) Mrs. Weasley brought out a huge cake with frosting that changed colors and flavors and candles that sang "Happy Birthday" while they were lit.  
  
Everyone sang to Harry and they cut the cake, which turned out to be chocolate. Ron disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a large wrapped package for Harry.  
  
Harry took the package and carefully began to unwrap it. He pulled away all of the paper and threw it on the floor. He removed the box and couldn't help smiling when he saw what it was.  
  
"A new broomstick?! Thank you so much!"  
  
"It's from all of us," Ron explained. "We all put some money together to buy you a new Lightning 75 racing broom. It just appeared in stores a week ago."  
  
"Lightning 75? It's awesome! Thank you everyone!"  
  
"It goes almost twice as fast as a Firebolt and obeys your thoughts, as well as your touch. Do you want to take it to the backyard to try it out?" Ron looked almost pleading. Harry new that Ron was going to want to take it for a fly around the yard.  
  
"Sure, and yes you can try it out Ron."  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask?" Ron laughed.  
  
"I figured. Let's go." Harry and Ron, followed by the rest of the group, walked into the Weasley backyard. Harry mounted the broom, then kicked off from the ground. Careful not to fly to high, he zoomed around the sky, dove, and then rocketed back up. He turned, dove again, and zoomed to a sudden stop in front of Ron. He dismounted and handed his broom to Ron, who pushed off the ground and did a few laps around the yard.  
  
After everyone who wanted to try the broom had had his or her turn with it, everyone headed back inside. The party continued uneventfully as everyone enjoyed cake and chatted with each other. After a few hours of just talking to Ron and Hermione and admiring his new broomstick, Harry was pulled aside by Sirius.  
  
"Harry, do you know what it means now that I'm free?"  
  
Harry shook his head, and Sirius continued.  
  
"I can buy a house and finally start to fulfill my duties as your godfather. Would you like to move in with me at the end of the school year?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. He smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to FINALLY leave the Dursleys forever!" Sirius grinned back in response, and putting his arm around Harry in a fatherly way, led him back to the rest of the group.  
  
Harry ran to talk to Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guess what?" They just looked at him with blank looks on their faces. "After school ends this year, I'm moving in with Sirius! For once, I will actually be looking forward to leaving Hogwarts during the summer!" They immediately smiled and Hermione hugged him tightly while Ron patted him on the back.  
  
"Hey! Now we can visit you for a change or talk to you without the Muggles giving you a hard time!" Ron looked ecstatic and Hermione looked really happy.  
  
The party lasted all day and into the night, but finally ended with a display of Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks. Everyone said goodnight and those who were not staying with the Weasley's Apparated home.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys sat around the kitchen table until late at night sipping hot chocolate and talking. Around 2 o'clock in the morning, the group changed into pajamas. Harry said goodnight to everybody and climbed in bed, happy for the second time in his life, that it was his birthday.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
WOW. That took me a really long time to write!! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!! I'll try to update sooner next time.  
  
Now review!!!!! 


End file.
